Co może robić król
Co może robić król (Duties of the King) - piosenka z serialu Lwia Straż. Pojawiła się ona w odcinku "Chcę wreszcie być królową" i jest śpiewana przez Simbę i Zazu. Tekst Wersja polska: Zazu: : Każdy zwierz na Lwiej Ziemi gotów jest : Na każde twe skinienie, na twój gest : Wizyta Waszej Mości to jest zaszczyt jakich brak : Wszyscy cię kochają, każdy ptak i ssak! Refren: : Władza ma dobre strony : Więc ciesz się z korony : Oczaruj Lwią Ziemię, odegraj każdą z ról : I raduj się z tego, co może robić król Zazu: : Zapraszaj ptaki z obcych stron : Daj gazelom własny kąt : Turaka bojowe rozpoznaj głosy : Usuń wszystkie kłujące osty : Mrównika godowy uznaj tan : Kung fu naucz złych mangust tam : Słuchaj, choć narzekań zebr masz dość : Ryknij na zdrowie, gdy kicha ktoś! Refren: : Władza ma dobre strony : Więc ciesz się z korony : Oczaruj Lwią Ziemię, odegraj każdą z ról : I raduj się z tego, co może robić król : I raduj się z tego, co może robić król! Zazu: : Zmniejsz buszbokom limity kroków : I ministra mianuj skoków : Słuchaj krokodylich skarg i lekko : W nos jeżozwierza pocałuj dziecko Simba: : Zapewnić słowikom czas na śpiew : Szympansom dać kilka drzew : Na miód słodki ostrzyć sobie kły Zazu: : Z żyrafą być, gdy gryzą ją pchły Simba: : Przykro mi, mam lepszy plan Zazu: : Bo pchły też lubią lwy : Bez dwóch zdań! : Władza ma dobre strony Simba: : Więc ciesz się z korony Zazu: : Oczaruj Lwią Ziemię, odegraj każdą z ról : I raduj się z tego, co Simba: : Raduję się z tego, co Razem: : Raduję się z tego, co : Może robić król! : Raduję się z tego, co : Może robić król! : Wersja oryginalna (angielska): Zazu: : Everyone in the Pride Lands big or small : Looks forward to whenever you may call : A visit from Your Highness is an honor, yes, it's true : All your subjects want so much to be with you! Refren: : So embrace your position : The royal tradition : Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing : In all of the wonderful duties of the king Zazu: : You welcome birds from all around : Grant gazelles their grazing ground : Behoove the official turaco whistles : Guard the clearing of pointy thistles : Reside over aardvark wedding rites : Coach some mongooses on their bite : Listen to the zebras' silly pleas : And bless any animal when they sneeze! Refren: : So embrace your position : The royal tradition : Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing : In all of the wonderful duties of the king : In all of the wonderful duties of the king! Zazu: : You set the limit on bushbuck hopping : Judged the hippos' belly-flopping : Considered crocodiles' complaints : And tenderly kiss baby porcupines oh-so-gently Simba: : Assign all the songbirds to their trees : Advise confused chimpanzees : Ceremonial naming of the bees Zazu: : Consoling giraffes when they get fleas Simba: : Actually, that's not much fun Zazu: : The fleas do tend to spread : But that said : So embrace your position Simba: : The royal tradition Zazu: : Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing : In all of the wonderful Simba: : In all of the wonderful Razem: : In all of the wonderful : Duties of the king! : In all of the wonderful : Duties of the king! Wideo mały|lewo|370 px|Duties of the Kingmały|lewo|370 px|Co może robić król : Kategoria:Piosenki